Survivor: Faroe Islands/Bat Out of Hell
Bet Out of Hell is the second episode of Survivor: Faroe Islands. Challenges *''Panel Smash'': One at a time, members of the tribe must swim out from the platform to a net, climb it, and smash a panel in hanging in the air whilst jumping off. When 5 tiles have been smashed, the remaining tribe mates must swim to shore and assemble a puzzle with the bags of pieces which are dropped upon the panels smashing. The team who assembles the puzzle first and correctly will win immunity. Story Day 4 The next morning, the survivors wake up and begin to go about their daily tasks. With flint in hand, Dexter and Lynette try to start a fire for the camp. Dexter: Do you think it's such a good idea to make a fire for all of us? Lynette: We used Shay's fire yesterday so it's only fair...right? Dexter: I suppose. Morgana: We shouldn't deny people the right of warmth too... Dexter: Yeah, you're right. Let's get this thing lit. Dexter, Morgana and Lynette start to put the fire together, and create a large fire pit not far from the shelter. Meanwhile, the Gratis tribe are coming to terms with yesterday's events. Aidan: ...So, Georgia, come with me to get some wood and stuff for the fire? It's gone out again. Georgia: Okay, sure. Aidan and Georgia head to the well together, and discuss yesterday's events. Aidan: I'm not so sure about creating that alliance anymore with the other three... Georgia: Why? Because of Flavia yesterday? Aidan: Yeah, it's made me second guess everyone and I don't know if I'm just being paranoid or what. Georgia: I'm sure it'd be fine, you are just being a little tense. If we start this alliance with Pennellope, Owain and Rose, we'll have the majority over the other two. Aidan: You're right, it'd put us in a better position. Georgia: We'd just have to be more careful with potential idol plays in the future, but as our numbers become smaller it should become easier. Rose: Hey, Pennellope? Pennellope: Hey Rose, what's up? Rose: Is the alliance still going ahead? Pennellope: Oh yeah, now more than ever really. We can't afford another idol play before the merge. Rose: Agreed! Lynette spots Rupert doing more improvement to the shelter. Lynette: Hey, Rupert, you making the shelter stronger? Rupert: Yeah it suffered some damage from the wind so I'm making it more wind-proof. Lynette: You're so smart! Can I lend a hand? Rupert: If you must...Can you cut bamboo? Lynette: Sure, I can do anything I put my mind to! Rupert: Terrific. While I arrange what I've got, if you could cut some more down and shape it accordingly I'd be very appreciative. Lynette: I'm on it! Meanwhile, the Gratis alliance finally meet up to make their pact official. Rose: I'm glad we've finally been able to gather; I've been so worried about the next vote if it happens. Georgia: It won't lol, We'll win this time, for sure. Owain: Eh? What makes you so sure? Georgia: Well, if teamwork was the issue, and the five of us are officially working together, we'll be more motivated to work as a team! Aidan: You know, that actually makes decent sense. Rose: You're right, we're the majority of the tribe now! We'll just have to make sure the other two don't ruin it for us... Pennellope: Shay is decent competitively, but I can speak to Flavia if you guys want. Aidan: Thanks, that'd be a big reassurance. Ashleigh overhears from a nearby bush, and she starts to hunt for the idol again. Ashleigh quickly checks around her immediate area for the idol, but comes up empty. To avoid suspicion, she decides to go and talk to Leah and Dexter, to try and blend in more with the tribe. Meanwhile, Aidan and Georgia go for another walk around the island to explore their surroundings more. Georgia: Hey...Aidan? Aidan: What's up? Georgia: Why do you spend so much time with just me, alone? Aidan: Oh, just because I can trust you. It's all thanks to our advantage, it's a lot nicer to know I can trust somebody rather than second guessing people. Georgia: No other reason? Aidan: Not in particular, sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear...haha. Georgia: Oh no it's fine, I was just curious... Day 5 The next day, Gratis are really suffering from the lack of food. Shay: I've had enough of this, we need to ask Imperium if we can use their fishing equipment. I haven't even seen them use it at all since they got it. Pennellope: Agreed, I'm starving. Mind, you can ask them, I'll end up snapping at this point. Shay: Fine. Shay approaches Rupert, who is at the shelter. Shay: Hey, dude, can we use the fishing gear you got in the challenge? I'm assuming none of yous know how to use it? Rupert: Uh, we do. We just haven't needed to. Regardless, you can only use it if you give us half of the catch. Shay: You serious? Ugh, fine. We don't have many other options and we're starving. Rupert: Food is food, be grateful. Shay: Yeah sure, thanks. Shay and Pennellope head out to sea to get some fishing done. Shay: So, how does it feel to be the chief? Pennellope: Oh, it feels weird actually, how you all ask me for advice and stuff, haha. Shay: That's not exactly what I expected to hear, I thought you'd say you enjoy it, you seem to be a good leader when under stress. Pennellope: Well that's a compliment I've never heard, thanks, Shay. Shay: No problem, we're a team aren't we? We gotta help each other. Pennellope smiles, and the fishing net begins to shake. Shay: Food, glorious food. Shay begins to pull in the nets, and they put the fish into a basket on the raft. As they start to pull away, she notices something shining in the water, but decides to investigate it later. Shay: Do you trust me? Pennellope: I'll not lie to you, somewhat, yes. Shay: Heh, thanks. They go back to shore and offload the fish. Rupert still insists on having half, but despite how much they caught, Shay's fine with it. They begin to cook the fish on the fire and call the whole tribe to the meal. Rose: This is sooo good Shay! Thanks so much. Shay: Haha, don't worry about it. Pennellope helped too, and Rupert allowed us to use the fishing gear, so you should be thanking them too. Rupert: Nah, you caught what you could because you're talented. Kudos. Rupert leaves the tribe in peace. Pennellope: Either way, we need to win the next immunity challenge, we're so much more determined now than before, and we're more of a team! Flavia: Agreed! Meanwhile, Imperium are enjoying their half around their campfire. Leah: I must admit, this is delicious. Dexter: If this is how the rest of the competition will be, I'm here for it! Darius: Don't get too comfortable...this is only day 5. Dexter: True, we don't know what's around the corner. Leah and Dexter are playfully fighting over their food, and Ashleigh pulls a funny face. However, Clay starts to get annoyed, before bursting. Clay: Alright power couple, can you stop giving each other attention for just one second? Ashleigh playfully bites her fist as the others begin to argue amongst themselves. Leah: Hmm, it's funny how you label us as a power couple yet the only person you talk to is Clay? Rather ironic. Lynette: Do we really have to argue? Dexter: Why, because you're in a perfect position with your power trio with Morgana and Rupert? Rupert: I don't have time to waste on this petty argument, I'm gonna go catch some fish. Rupert gets up and leaves, as Leah and Clay continue to argue between themselves. Darius and Dexter go for a walk in the meantime. Dexter: Hey, can I propose an idea? Darius: Sure, we're still fine aren't we? Dexter: Yeah, the other two are just as stubborn as each other, they'll get over it eventually. Darius: I hope you're right. What did you want to ask me, though? Dexter: Oh, yeah, if we go to tribal, we're gonna have to vote either Lynette or Morgana... Darius: I think that's a great idea, we'll have the majority. I'll tell Clay the vote and you tell Leah, and they won't speak between themselves so I think it'll work. Dexter: Hopefully! They nod and return back to camp, where Leah and Clay are sat on opposite sides of the beach. Dexter winks at Darius who chuckles, and they part to talk to their 'power couples'. Ashleigh looks concerned by the duo, and she goes hunting around the island once again for idols. Day 6 Challenge: Panel Smash *One at a time, members of the tribe must swim out from the platform to a net, climb it, and smash a panel in hanging in the air whilst jumping off. When 5 tiles have been smashed, the remaining tribe mates must swim to shore and assemble a puzzle with the bags of pieces which are dropped upon the panels smashing. The team who assembles the puzzle first and correctly will win immunity. Challenge Notes: *Gratis learn to work as a team, and manage to smash the panels rather quickly. *Leah and Clay keep arguing, slowing down the tribe, and ultimately end up taking a long time to hit their panels. *Flavia and Rose have some communication problems. *Despite their best efforts, Imperium lose the challenge and Gratis win. ---- Upon returning to camp, Dexter and Darius almost immediately head to the well. Dexter: We've got to vote for Morgana, her performance was really under-par. Darius: Yeah you've got a point. It's better than Leah or Clay leaving for us, so let's go for it. Dexter: Heh, I thought I'd have to convince you more, but I'm glad you're keeping your head in the game. They head back to the camp, where everyone is discussing the challenge. Lynette: Come on Leah and Clay, we need you to get along otherwise we'll hit a losing streak! Rupert: She's right, we can't afford to keep losing because of your discord with each other. Ashleigh: I'm already fed up of the conflict, and I know next to nothing about it. Ashleigh walks away, and the tribe continue to discuss about the conflict between Leah and Clay. Tribal Council The Imperium tribe enter the tribal council area for the first time, after losing the immunity challenge due to the conflict between Leah and Clay. Jeff Probst: Welcome, Imperium, to your first tribal council. Rupert, who would you pin down as the cause of loss at the immunity challenge? Rupert: Clay and Leah, their arguing caused a slow pace which ultimately created a gap between us and the other tribe. We should've won if we were on par with them, Lynette and Morgana are great puzzlers. Leah: Of course you'd support your power trio. Rupert: The whole notion of power couples or triplets is completely ridiculous, it's not a crime to have people you prefer to talk to on your tribe, is it? Dexter: Well...nice to know how you feel about the rest of us. Rupert: It's day six, we're still interacting based on first impressions. Dexter: Whatever, I just wanna get to the vote already. Jeff Probst: Is this vote a done deal Dexter? Dexter: Pretty much, it's obvious who's going to be eliminated tonight. Jeff Probst: Enlighten us, who's going? Dexter: Well, either Leah or Clay right? Lynette: You don't sound certain... Darius: Well, nobody can know for certain right? Darius smirks and Dexter winks at him. Jeff Probst: It looks like more is going on behind the scenes here, regardless it's time to vote! Rupert, you're up. Rupert goes to place his vote, with the other tribe members following. Jeff Probst: It is time to read the votes. If you have a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. Silence follows, as Jeff prepares to read the votes. Jeff Probst: First vote...Leah. Second vote, Clay. Third vote, Morgana. Dexter smiles at Darius, and the votes continue. Jeff Probst: Fourth vote, Leah. Fifth vote, Clay. Sixth vote, Leah. Seventh vote, Clay. Now looking worried, Darius and Clay exchange uneasy looks, while Dexter smiles at Leah, without realising that Darius was watching him. Jeff announces the final vote. Jeff Probst: Eighth vote and second person voted out of Survivor: Faroe Islands...Clay. Please grab your torch. Clay shoots a glare at the tribe, before grabbing his torch and stomping it into place with fury. Jeff Probst: Clay, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs the torch, and without looking back, Clay leaves. Still in the Running Polls/Trivia If you enjoyed this episode, please vote here! Okay!